Secrets of the Heart
by Zahra Haider
Summary: Between Weddings, Realities and loyalty, Ron and Hermione encounter their feelings growing intensetowards each other.But what holds them back? COMPLETED HBP spoilers.
1. Midnight Snack

MIDNIGHT SNACK

She couldn't sleep. She never could now after the recent disturbing events took place including the tragic demise of Dumbledore and the betrayal of Snape. But all amongst this disarray, she could leave to the Weasley's to cheer everybody up by a happy moment such as the matrimony of their oldest son.

Hermione, with Harry were in the Burrow invited graciously by Mrs. Weasley to join in this ceremony.

Hermione sat up in her bed, feeling rather tingly around the shoulders as they were bare. Fleur had brought silk night dresses for both Ginny and her from Paris after a sizzling argument over their Pajamas.

"No, we girls do not go ze' bed wearing outrageous pajamas, we wear lacy night dresses," Hermione could picture Ginny's red fuming face as Fleur modeled her thin strapped silver glowing night dress. Hermione giggled as Ginny imitated her future sister in law, exaggeratedly throwing her hair off her shoulders and walking here and there behind Fleur.

Hermione smiled at the memory and glanced upon the girl next to her, sleeping soundly. The girl who had managed to capture the heart of his best friend, giving him beautiful moments he was not sure he would have during his sorrowful life.

Hermione presumed a midnight snack would make her go to sleep. Hermione crept out of bed and tip toed across the room not to wake her roommate up. Her long white dress flowed beneath her feet and she had to lift it to give her feet some room to walk. She came to the second floor landing and proceeded downstairs silently. As she came to the dark living room she could hear funny noises coming from the couch but ignored them as Crookshanks had made it a habit of his to invite gnomes inside to play with. She crept into the kitchen which she expected to be empty but found the exact opposite. A tall figure silhouetted against the window gave her a fright and she yelped causing the figure to turn around immediately.

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

"You surprised me!" they both exclaimed simultaneously and a smile flickered on both their faces but Hermione could see Ron's eyes shining like crystals.

"What's the matter?" Hermione advanced towards him, worry plastered all over her face.

"Nothing... I just couldn't sleep. That's all" he assured her but she knew he was lying.

"Having bad dreams?" Ron looked at her as she piped in a small voice.

"Yes…sort of" he said uncomfortably, running his hand through his hair and looking out of the window into the dark horizon.

"I know…I have been having some too….It's the same though," Hermione sighed as she stood behind him. This brought Ron back.

"What about?"

Hermione was dreading this question. Her dreams loomed around the same subject and the same scenario: Voldemort and Death. Death of all her loved ones. She just couldn't recount it all. It was a torture to even imagine the painful faces and cries of agonies. Families torn apart, friends separated, it seemed as never ending labyrinth of destruction and devastation. She was picturing again and again the Hogwarts castle burning as it was last month. Falling to pieces and crumbling. It was dreaded and haunting her in her sleep and so she just couldn't go to slumber as she knew they would come back.

Hermione didn't realize tears escaping her eyes and she hurriedly shrugged them away.

"Are they this horrible?" Ron inquired seeing the fear written on her face, his blue eyes narrowing.

Hermione couldn't make words come out of her mouth, so she silently nodded, crying softly as she remembered her last one where she saw Harry fall to the ground lifeless. Ron couldn't resist and so he took her in his arms, absorbing all her worries and fear in himself by pressing her close to him. Hermione too broke down and without making a noise let her tears fall to the ground. Ron kept standing there, resting his head on hers, when a small tear escaped his eyes. He didn't want to cry, not when Hermione needed him. So he shrugged it away, hastily bringing Hermione back to realization that she was making it awkward for him as she had in third year.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled pulling away, and wiping her face, suddenly feeling chilly.

"It's alright Hermione, you can cry and let it out," Ron said sincerely holding her around the shoulders but felt a shock as he found them bare.

"What are you wearing?" Ron said out of blue. Hermione blushed as she had totally forgotten to take on her dress cloak as she was not expecting seeing somebody at this time of the night. Ron lighted the room and found himself staring at the most beautiful sight. Hermione was draped in a long white dress leaving a trail of cloth on the floor behind her whereas her shoulders were completely bare except for the thinnest strap of thread keeping the entire thing up. On the whole her hair thrown all over her face and her brown eyes shyly looking anywhere but him was the real beauty he admired.

"Well Fleur brought it for Ginny and me," Hermione said quietly. " I know, they are not just me."

"No no…you look…beau…different," Ron's cheeks were glowing red just like Hermione's but he composed himself by sparing her from his ogling.

"So you want to have something?" Ron said running his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time.

"Oh yes," Hermione was glad the environment had turned back to normal. Ron rummaged through the fridge while Hermione went to get plates. "You know Ron you can do magic now."

"Oh yeah I forgot. It's going to get some while getting used to it," Ron said sheepishly as he returned to the table. "Two peanut better sandwiches coming right up!" He swished his wand and two sandwiches appeared on the plates with no peanut butter.

"Ron, you have to flick as well. That was our first lesson!" Hermione exclaimed highly irritated.

"Why don't you do it then, smarty pants," Ron handed her the wand and Hermione gracefully swished and flicked making two juicy sandwiches appear. Ron eyed them hungrily and attacked.

"You wid do gread," he said spluttering peanut butter everywhere.

"Ron, don't eat ..."

"…with your mouthful. I know, I know," Ron finished for her as he swallowed with a loud gulp.

"You _do_ listen to me," Hermione said indignantly. "Then why don't you implement it."

Ron gave her a mock smile and resumed back to his earlier profession: eating.

"So it _is_ true then that a man's heart is through his stomach," she said quietly as she observed the gourmand sitting in front of him, who gave her a sly smile.

"Well…it depends…Lavender didn't have any trouble getting through me." A burn flared up inside of Hermione at the mention of her name.

"Obviously, it was no trouble as she was a scarlet woman showing off her curves which ticks you off like the mention of food," Hermione's burrow furrowed as she hissed dangerously, standing up. Ron too looked red at her comment.

"That's not true," Ron replied hotly as he stood up, leaning against the table as he drew level with Hermione. "You don't have any substance to ground your statement."

"Oh no… Lavender, Fleur, Madame Rosmerta, Romilda Vane, what do all of these have in common then?" Hermione counted the names off her fingers, staring at him with narrow eyes as his ears turned scarlet.

"Oh come on," Ron shrugged it off, hiding his embarrassment. "Fleur's my sister in law now and Romilda, I was under the love potion."

"But you still can't keep your eyes to yourself whenever Phlegm comes in,"Hermione said with disgust reflecting in her eyes.

"Well, she is a veela…"Ron replied quietly to which Hermione gave a sarcastic chortle.

"I'm going to bed."

"You read my mind." And after a haughty Ron, Hermione left the kitchen. But Hermione walked right into Ron who became entirely statue in his place, staring right in front of him with popping eyes and mouth hung open. Hermione looked around him and saw two familiar people lying on the crouch struggling to grope each other's mouth.

"What the…"

Lupin was lying over Tonks glued at the mouth, with his arms around her pressing her closer to his body and they both were moving rhythmically. Tonks had her fingers lost in his hair, directing his face towards hers. As Lupin's hands worked underneath Tonks shirts, Hermione placed her hands over her eyes and dropping on her knees.

"We shouldn't be watching this," she whispered panicking. Ron however stood rooted at his place.

"I didn't know Lupin had moves like this," Ron smirked but was interrupted by Hermione who had pinched him hard on his knee (grunting something like 'men') and he too came down.

"Hermione!" he breathed but Hermione had already taken hold of his collar and was pulling him behind her as she made way towards the stairs where she heard the recognized the funny voices she heard earlier as Tonks moans.

At last they reached their rooms and stood up.

" I can't believe you walked away when things were getting interesting," Ron snarled at her who couldn't believe her ears.

"Ron, if you don't mind public displays of affections it doesn't mean every one doesn't," Hermione sneered back at him.

"Hey don't start on that again," Ron warned her dangerously where as she merely grunted and swung around to the door, her hair crashing onto Ron's face and disappearing behind it leaving Ron there where he recognized the fragrance of Hermione's hair from the Potion's class when he had taken a whiff of the love potion.

Shrugging he went back to his room.


	2. The Lady's Man

Lady's MAN

The big day had arrived for Bill, who was very nervous banging into everybody as he stumbled from breakfast to his room where he shut himself. The others too were having a tight day. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing hard as Percy declined her invitation to come. Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Lupin were having trouble getting the tents ready in the back yard. Fred and George were arguing for what to wear, taking out a pair of emerald green jackets and a pair of shiny black cloaks. The others however had an entirely different issue to deal with. Ron was taking an extremely long time in the bathroom with Ginny, Harry and Hermione banging his door, with Ginny doing most of the yelling.

"Ron get the hell out of there you prat!" Ginny bellowed highly irritated.

"Black will look dreary, Fred," George's voice came from the bed room door left ajar.

"But green will look far too festive which we don't want to look for Phlegm," Fred tried to reason out but George gave a clear no. The entire Wealsey stock was at the end of its nerves bursting out and Harry and Hermione knew better to come in anyone's way.

Ron did come out much to everyone's pleasure. Mr. Weasley did recover from Percy problem by Tonks who made her a cup of tea and soothed her down. Two magnanimous tents were set up in the orchard and were filling up with guests.

"Ginny you look beautiful," Hermione squealed excitedly as her friend stood before her draped in a pale gold dress which complemented her sparkly skin and long hair gracefully. Ginny twirled in front of the mirror and blushed.

"Harry's surely going to flip over," Hermione almost regretting saying this as Ginny's face fell, her smile fading. "I'm so sorry, Gin."

"It's alright Hermione," Ginny tried to smile at her but failed miserably. Ginny and Harry did become a little awkward when in each other's company. Hermione and Ron did try to talk things out for Harry but in vain.

"I better go and help mom," Ginny said gloomily and walked out of the door. Hermione sighed sat by the window pane where she could clearly see the wedding tents with the Weasley's and Harry lolling around. He looked happy. Any stranger looking down at him would not have the slightest hint that he was suffering every moment. If only he hadn't been noble enough to let go the best thing that happened to him. Two figures joined them and she watched Ginny and Mrs. Weasley walk across the ground Harry stopped laughing with Charlie and his eyes darted around at Ginny.

Out on the far corner she found Lupin and Tonks standing far too close to each other. Their sight brought last night's meeting rushing back to her and she scowled. She couldn't see Ron any where, presuming he was still getting ready though he was the first one to go in the bathroom; Hermione stood up and rummaged through her trunk, taking out pale pink dress robes. As she walked past the window, she saw Lupin whisper something in Tonk's ears, making her erupt in giggles which was a sight Hermione never dreamed she would see. Everybody seemed paired up with the right people. People whom they loved. People they cherished and promised to die for them. Except for her.

"I hate bow ties," Ron said angrily to himself as he struggled with the tie in his hands in front of the mirror which was giving him awfully snide remarks. "I hate weddings."

Yes he was having a bad day. His hair weren't settling down, the bow tie didn't seem to set in and he was getting late. His mind settling on Ginny to help him, he started for her room and opened the door.

"Ginny I……Ah!"

"Ron!" Standing before him, was a bare backed Hermione who turned around hastily giving him the most breathtaking sight in his entire life. His eyes traveled from her hair made up in a bun with loose strands caressing her skin to her angry picturesque face to her long perfect neck to her bare shoulders to her small cleavage and finally resting on her slim curvy body wrapped around by pale pink robe.

"Ron, you're supposed to knock," Hermione struggled keeping her back wrapped as she fought with the zipper.

"I'm sorry I thought Ginny was in here," Ron brought himself from the dreamy state to his normal irritated one which was difficult for him standing before her.

"She is not here," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I wanted her to help with this," he plunged his bow tie forward and a giggle escaped Hermione's lips but she covered it up as she was angry at him.

"Why don't you turn around and let me finish and then I could help you?" Ron nodded and turned around, whistling.

"Hurry up, I don't want to get there when Bill and Fleur are of to their honeymoon," Ron said exasperatedly when Hermione let out another cry of struggle as she rummaged with her zipper.

"It…just won't…budge," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I can help you."

"No thank you."

"What, you don't trust me?" Ron said outrageously.

"I do but not more than Mclaggen," Hermione replied icily.

"Hey, Mclaggen is just not my league," Ron said angrily to the wall he was facing. Hermione let out a snort of disbelieve.

"I'm known as the Lady's man," Ron regretting saying this as Hermione burst out laughing hard. "Lavender said so."

"So is this the new title you want to adopt after 'Won-Won'" Hermione kept laughing which further infuriated Ron who was shaking with anger. He turned around accepting the helpless Hermione clutching her sides to keep her steady after the gleeful attack. Ron started towards her, who realized Ron had turned around grabbed her back close.

"Ron turn around I'm not done yet," Hermione protested but it rebounded on Ron whose fury was a shielding charm itself. He kept on walking towards her who reversed her tracks, looking terrified. "Ok Ron, enough is enough." She said in a shaky breath as she had reached the wall and Ron kept coming towards her. Now he was so close to her that he could count her eyelashes and Hermione could count the freckles in his neck. Ron, his piercing his, grabbed her by the waist and brought her even closer. If this was someone else, Hermione would have surely slapped him but this was feeling oddly comfortable to Hermione though she was still tugging up the zip. Then she felt Ron's hands travel up to her back and his fingers fumbled with the zipper and with a force he tugged it loose an zipped it up again not breaking the contact with Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt her eyes flutter in amazement as her back was zipped up and covered completely.

Ron couldn't let go of her. He had completely forgotten that he was angry at her. Rather he silently pondered on how any one could remain furious at this beauty for so long. He remained his eyes lingering on her spotless skin, wondering on how it would be like to touch it. He knew Hermione had magic over him because the bold step he just took now, taking her in his arms was not him. Even with Lavender he wasn't brave enough to hold her hand without asking her permission. Hermione's warm breath made him dizzy and a desire to kiss her madly took over him so much that he leaned in, closer. But before any contact could be made, his mom's voice jarred in, relieving the moment of its warmth.

He let go of her, and stood back staring anywhere but her.

"I'll get mom to do…my…uh…bow tie," Ron said to the carpet as he fumbled to the door leaving behind a bewildered Hermione, who suddenly felt chilly after his warm embrace.

What ever had happened left her dazzled completely and she just couldn't digest the fact that Ron had held her so close and was about to… No she was too carried away to think such an unbelievable thing. Ron could never kiss her…never even think about it or would he?

Smiling, she glided after Ron out the door, thinking Lavender was right. He is a Lady's man.


	3. Our Secret

A tribute to the reviewers:

**99 Red Balloons :** Thank you but I hope you won't be disappointed in this chapter as this is the last.

**Neespence: **How can I breathe until I haven't finished it? Thanks for reviewing.

**Sugarquill824**: well, I thought so too Ron was becoming more famous with ladies and in HBP I think he has grown up after seeing too much of Bill and fleur around.

**Morning Rose,Hakkais-gurl3000**: Thankyou for reviewing.

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! THIS IS THE LAST CAPTER. HOPE YOU ARE NOT TOO DISAPPOINTED AND JUST DON'T HATE ME AFTER THIS. I'll TRY WRITING MORE BUT AS YOU ALL KNOW IT REQUIRES TIME.

THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING, IT'S VERY NOBLE.

Our Secret

Hermione entered the tent and had to suppress a squeal as she found her self standing in a huge hall, with chairs lined in front of her, leaving a flower decorated aisle in between. The hall was lit by floating candles and it was full of witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes.

Up above, at the end of the aisle, she saw a raised podium around which were standing the Weasleys. She noticed Fred and George had appeared in handsome Brown leather jackets, surrendering to both their opinions. In between Mr.Weasley and Charlie Hermione spotted the groom, who had his hair left open neatly around his shoulders and his earring was missing. Bill was looking pale as Charlie, his best man, patted him, reassuringly. She saw Ginny and Tonks with Mrs. Weasley who was looking at his son teary eyed. Hermione then saw Ron, tall and mature, standing with the twins and Lupin. But the man who caught her eyes was not a Weasley. Standing behind the podium was…

"Yes, that's Mad-eye," Harry came up behind her and nodded his head towards the ex auror seeming very weird with a black tux robe.

"Don't tell me he is the minister for the wedding," Hermione said outraged.

"Ok I won't tell you but you got it right?" Harry smiled. "The first option was…_him."_

Hermione didn't required another hint than the one Harry had already given, his eyes turning glassy eyed. Dumbledore.

"Hey you two, come here at the front," Fred yelled across the hall, motioning them to join him and the others.

Harry and Hermione both hesitated as they knew they shouldn't be invading something which the Weasley's deserved to celebrate as a family. But due to the entire Weasley clan's egging on, they gave in and walked towards them.

The wedding proceeded with Fleur walking down the aisle, glowing radiant as ever, draped in a startling white gown. Bill was flexing his nerves but once he took in her, he eased and the ceremony went forward without any incidence.

The banquet was in the other tent which was decorated the same way but had tables lined around a small dance floor which was graced first with the presence of the bride and the groom. Soon or later people joined in them and a beautiful glittering scenario it soon became. The three friends however remained in the shadows of this glamour.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Harry broke the silent, looking somber.

"To Godric's Hollow?" Ron inquired.

"Yes, that's where I need to pick the pieces of my life," Harry confirmed, gazing around sadly at the happy crowd before him digesting it all as if he was unsure when would he see happiness again.

"Then, we're coming with you," Ron said defiantly.

"Look, you're being irrational. I can take you both along," Harry replied, as though expecting this.

"Why not Harry?" Hermione spoke for the first time with a little desperation in her voice.

"Because Hermione, it doesn't concern you or Ron. You both weren't mentioned in the prophecy," Harry said facing her but almost regretted seeing her face contort with anger, with Ron turning behind her supporting the same countenance.

"Well, Harry it does concern us if our best friend tries to embark on a deathly journey without us inviting all sorts of danger to himself," Hermione said quietly but with force. "You just don't see Harry but if you leave us here waiting for you to come back, you'll be putting us in more trial." Ron nodded after her.

"I just can't take you. It's too dangerous," Harry argued stubbornly.

"Well that's what we compromised with when I came to your compartment and when Hermione chose to nose in on our charms," Ron said smiling a bit causing Hermione to look offended.

"But…." Harry tried to argue but was interrupted by a skeptical Hermione.

'So what you're trying to say is we are not capable enough."

"No! How can you say…? I never," Harry gaped at her not believing her.

"Then Harry I'm sorry but just as we stuck through it all before, we're going to stick through it all again." Hermione interrupted him.

"But it's not that simple anymore. Now the task is more complicated and demanding. Didn't you see how Dumble…" Harry fell silent after the outburst and his eyes became watery. "There are sacrifices along the way and I'm sick, utterly sick of losing people close to me this way," Harry said in a defeated tone which made Ron and Hermione's anger evaporate. Harry's shoulders slumped and his head hung down. Hermione struggled with the tear in her eye not to let it fall but failed. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and could hear Harry's sob in her hair. After some while, Harry pulled away and composed himself.

"Thanks, I need that," Harry said through his muffled voice. Hermione was too touched to reply.

"That's why want to come with you Harry to give you all hope and support we can," Ron said calmly patted his back. At last Harry gave in.

"But what about your mom?" Harry asked Ron, motioning towards Mrs.Weasley who was waltzing with her husband.

"Well, I am of age now so basically she should accept it if I choose this," Ron replied, looking at his parents now changing partners with Bill and Fleur. Harry didn't know what to say anymore. He had always admired the fact that Ron and Hermione always stood by him but now he couldn't estimate their extent of loyalty. He just couldn't imagine a life without the either of them. He was just as glad that life shined on him when Ron and Hermione chose to become his friends.

"Thanks guys," he choked as he looked at them, they giving him genuine smiles. As his eyes darted around, they rested upon…

"Harry…um…I think Ginny is waiting for someone," Hermione said as though she read his mind. She was pointing towards Ginny who was strolling alone at the other end of the dance floor.

"Hermione, how can you say that…we're finished," Harry said turning his back on the beautiful girl.

"From what you've told us Harry, you've not finished anything," Hermione protested.

"Yeah, I'm sure you still lov…I mean you still have feelings for her," Ron felt uncomfortable talking about his sister but was glad as Hermione gave him an appreciative glance.

"But above all Harry, you don't know when you'll see her again," Hermione said quietly bringing the dawn of realization on Harry's face. He turned around and rested his eyes upon the young girl. Yes, Hermione was right for the millionth time. He didn't know after tomorrow where life would take him. Maybe to his last days. But he didn't want to die with the heaviest burdens of all: regret. Then after pondering for a while, he started moving towards Ginny.

Harry, upon reaching her, tapped her shoulders.

"Umm…Ginny," he said softly and extended his hand. Ginny looked taken back but soon placed her hand in his, not averting her eyes from his. Harry led her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her. He did still have feelings for her.

"I don't think any one will be comfortable if they are gaped upon," Hermione said turning around and resting her eyes upon the flowers. Ron turned around as well gawking at Hermione.

"Well if it wasn't my sister…"

"Oh give it a rest Ron. You are such a hypocrite yourself. I don't understand why can't you stand Ginny with someone where you your self can't stop eating your girlfriend's face," Hermione snorted as she made her way towards the tent's exit.

"Would _you _give it a rest with Lavender?" Ron followed her out, angry at himself how could he have almost kissed her.

Hermione stared fiercely back.

"I'm not fussing over that…scarlet woman," Hermione grunted, walking towards the Burrow under the black sky.

Ron however burst out laughing.

"Scarlet woman…yeah right…for a scarlet woman she sure knew how to kiss."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She wheeled around and stared fiercely at him, who stopped laughing after her glare. She just didn't know why she was angry at him in the first place but whatever the reason was she was irritated by him the most.

"You're disgusting," Hermione threw her arms in the air in exasperation and walked away. Ron started after her.

"Hermione, wait up,"

"Go away Ron," Hermione yelled as she heard his footsteps following her and made her strides longer. But Ron, due to his longer legs, reached her and grasped her by her elbow pulling her around.

"Let go Ron," Hermione struggled to set her free but Ron's grip was rigid or maybe Hermione just wasn't trying hard enough. Ron was looking at her oddly, dreamy expression on his face as though contemplating something. Whatever it was Hermione just had enough of his playing games with her. "Ron?" But Hermione never did get her answer, not verbally though as Ron leaned down and placed his lips down to hers sending a violent wave of tremor along her spine, making her voice erupt into a moan of surprise. But as Ron was taking no heed of anything in particular she, too gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Ron had his arms protectively around her making circles on her back. Hermione and Ron both were drowned in the well of passion. Hermione had never felt such a sensation before partly because it was more anticipated. Nevertheless a decision was made in the back of her mind: Viktor and Cormac were in no league with him. He was … Ron.

Finally after a few decades so it seemed to them, they broke apart, still in the close proximity. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and met Ron's, eager and breathtaking. But realization dawned on her and she suppressed a gasp. They couldn't start anything. Not now. As Ron made a motion towards her she pressed her hand to his lips.

"No…Ron. We can't," Hermione said in panic bringing Ron's world crashing down. The defeat and hurt was so clear in his eyes that Hermione's breath got stuck in her throat. Ron let her go immediately leaving her in the cold and without a second glance walked towards the burrow.

"Ron wait," Hermione ran after him, tears coming down.

"Please Hermione you don't have to take pity on me. If you didn't want this, I understand fully. I am sorry," Ron said not even turning around to face her, his voice was cracked.

"Don't be sorry Ron. I have always wanted this," Hermione finally caught up to him and pulled him around who stood there looking at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Yes, Ron it's true." Hermione said shyly but stood her eyes in his.

"Then why did you…" Ron asked in confusion.

"Because Ron, we can't start anything now," Hermione said quietly, tears hanging on her eyelashes.

"Why not?" Ron came down before her, and held her hands.

"If we start something and things don't turn the way they're supposed to, we might go up different paths, leaving Harry all alone," Hermione just couldn't stand looking up to his face and had her eyes cast downwards.

"But I promise Hermione, it won't be that way," Ron said sincerely.

"Ron no one can assure that. Cho and Harry didn't even say a word to each other this year. I don't want to be like that Ron."

Ron looked at her, seeing her in a new light altogether. He wondered silently on how much this woman could be so selfless and concerned. Part of him knew she was right. Things would be more awkward and uncomfortable after the math. Ron was sure he could never let her go, ever but sometimes situations could get the better of people. Moreover starting a relationship could bring ups and downs in the magic they already had. Starting a relationship will never bring back the old times. The trio would be lost forever. They would have to wait. For their friend, for Harry.

"I understand and agree with you completely but it would be difficult." Ron sighed audibly.

"I know," Hermione looked at him glassy eyed. "I'm just sorry, Ron."

"Don't be Hermione…we'll keep this our little secret," Ron said as Hermione's tears glistening across her face. Yes, this will be their little secret. Secret till when they all would be ready for this especially their friend who needed them more now. Ron wrapped his arms around her and held her for long. Hermione's sobs were all he couldn't bear and lifted her chin, wiping her tears.

"Friends?" Ron asked her giving her a lopsided grin he was famous for.

"Hermione smiled and nodded. And they walked towards the tent with a secret they never would let out until to world was ready, their friend was ready.

THE END


End file.
